Shattered Life
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: [songfic] Friends dead, family out of reach, torn and alone. Kidnapped, innocence taken, spirit broken and hope lost. Who will save Kagome? Who will save her from this shattered life?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Shattered Life. They are owned by Rumiko and Seventh Day Slumber. Thank you.

* * *

Shattered Life

_/ This wanting more from me _

_Is tearing me _

_Is breaking me _

_What you want is _

_Not mine to give / _

Storm clouds roared above, lighting showing the battle field below. The ground was bathed in blood. The crimson liquid staining the earth. Within the sea of gore, lay the carcasses of those who created it. Their white skin like a beckon in the dark. Their dead flesh floating limply amongst the bodies of countless demons. Not a sound was heard as the wind blew over the sea and caused the bloody surface to ripple. The air reeked of death, blood and miasma. As the wind blew harder, the floating objects within the blood moved with it. Their mouths gapped open, their glazed eyes forever staring at the sky. What ever had occurred would never be told for the participants were forever silenced. Not even their souls would speak of it, for they had been contained in a mirror with no owner. The carrier of the mirror lay dead, face down in the waves. Along with the master of the wind. Her body torn in half.

A clay priestess float not far from them, her head lopped off. A young monk float on the other side, his right hand missing and his chest ripped open. By his side a slayer be. Her eyes open wide. Her spine ripped from her very back, from the neck. Near her, a young fox lay. His spine broken and organs punctured. Beside him lay the fire cat. Its body cut clean down the center from head to tails. Near the shore of the sea, lay a hanyou, half beached upon the dry ground. He lay on his back, his eyes staring at the stars. His chest ripped open. His organs lay scattered around him. His beloved sword, impaled in his throat. Its katana from keeping his head on. Suddenly, the wind stopped. The sound of sobbing cold be heard now. The only survivor, the young maiden from another time.

Her cloths and body were soaked in blood. She sat next to the dismembered hanyou, her face cradled in her bloody hands. She was covered with small wounds. The blood that drenched her was from her companions. She had watched them all die, one by one. She blamed herself for not trying to save them. Then an image of their murderer appeared in her mind. She tensed at the image. The vile creature was still on the battle field. Whether he was swimming in the crimson sea or hiding within the trees, she did not know. All she knew was that she wished him dead. She then felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn, she was pulled toward said demons chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She began to struggle, not knowing how he would end her days. Then, she stopped, she felt something hard against her lower back. Her skin turned deathly pale as he carried her to his palace, the place of her eternal grave.

* * *

The bleeding and battered Miko was brutally thrown to the hard wood paneling. A yelp of pain escaped her throat when her body made contact. She hoisted her upper body off the floor by her elbow, her head hung low. Her staggered breaths echoed through the dark hollow room. She began coughing when she took in the miasma thick air. Her one free hand grasped her throat, the poisoned air burning it. Her body glowed pink as she unconsciously tried to purify the air around her. After her coughing cased, she lifted her eyes to gaze at her captor. He stood, towering above her cowering frame. His demonic eyes gazed at her, resembling pools of freshly spilt blood. His long ebony hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall of darkness. His dark cloths clung to the shadows that surrounded them. His pale skin glowed with a light of its own. Upon his vile face was a smirk. A taunting smirk.

She scrambled to get away but found herself backed into a wall. She stood, back pressed against the wood. Her hands desperately searched for anything that could be used as a weapon against the demon before her but she found nothing. Her breath was lodged in her throat as he began to approach her. She soon found herself trapped. His large frame engulfing hers. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, there by limiting her movement. He used his free hand to turn her face toward his. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his bloody ones in fear. She knew not what he wanted with her. He had the jewel, he had killed his enemies. She was all that was left. Whatever he had planed for her, she knew she would hate. He leaned toward her, his tainted breath dancing on her shaking lips.

"Heh, little Miko, you think I'm going to kill you like I did your friends and my incarnates don't you? Well, you're wrong. I plan to take my pleasure from your body. I will use you to sate my only existing desire besides power. You will belong to me. Forget about anyone saving you. The hanyou and your friends are dead. There is no one left. And if you have thoughts of escaping, forget them, I will kill you slowly and painfully if you try. You can't kill me either, your powers are to busy keeping you alive. Scream all you want Miko, it only arouses me further."

Suddenly, his vile lips crashed against hers. She closed her eyes and accepted that this was the beginning of her painful life. She no longer had friends or family. She knew what he said was true, there was no one who would save her. She knew the wolf prince would try but he would die against the evil hanyou. She winced when she felt his free hand trail down her side. She knew all to well what he had in store for her. She knew that the rest of her days would be worse than hell. She yelped when his claws tore through her flesh. His revolting tongue slid into her mouth. It was in this moment she knew her doom was sealed.

_/ I'm your dollar sign _

_Your brand new house _

_Your product line _

_And when you're done _

_With me I'm spent _

_When the smoke is gone _

_I have to face what I've become /_

Cries of forced passion echoed through the dark palace. The call of a satisfied demon lord followed. The lord panted a moment before standing and dressing. Then, he left her to lye on her silken bed alone. After the sound of foot steps disappeared, she sat up and dressed. She sighed as she sat on her bed. That was the third lord he sent in. All she was to him was his little geisha. His demented way to seal the deal with the demon lords and the TaiYoukai. After all, every creature in Japan feared him because of the jewel. She was just part of the package apparently. After a moment, she stood and went to her full length mirror. A look of pure disgust appeared upon her face. She adorned a skin tight, see through, black Kimono. There were no ties on it, just a black obi that wrapped around her waist. He ordered her to wear this. She was his geisha, she had to look the part. She sighed as she fiddled with a lock of her ebony hair. She couldn't believe what had become of her. A tear slid down her face as she continued to think about all her friends. She had yet to absorb what had happened to them all. Hell, she had yet to absorb what had happened to her. She continued to think until she heard foot steps coming toward her door.

She looked up to see him, leaning against the door frame. His bloody eyes peering right into her soul. A smirk played across his face as she looked at him in a mix of fear and sadness. He knew why she was sad, he also knew why she feared him but he would only play on her fear at the moment. Hearing her and the lord earlier hand left him with need of relief. That was why he was there now. He needed to be sated. He watched as she backed her self toward the bed. This pleased him. All he had to do was pounce when her guard was off. She stared at him, a hand resting against the silk sheets. Her other hand clutching her heart. He closed his eyes a moment, thinking on what to say. Then it came to him. He opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to hers. His smirk grew into a knowing smile, causing her to shudder.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"You are beautiful Kagome. I don't know why you always hid it. With that kind of looks, you should have flaunted them. Made others jealous and others crave. Made them desire you and worship you. Its such a shame I have to flaunt it for you."

She stared at him in shock, his statement catching her off guard. Upon seeing this, he pounced. The force of his body colliding with hers caused them to fall on the bed. He pinned her arms with his hands and her legs with his. His forehead rested against hers, his breath dancing across her lips. Grasping her wrists in one of his hands, he untied her obi with the other. She closed her eyes in fear. No matter how many times this happened, she was still scared. She shivered when he trailed his claws across her skin. Leaving small trails of blood behind them. She then felt his hand leave her flesh, if only for a moment. She closed her eyes again when she felt his erection on her stomach. Using his free hand, he forced her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes began to water with tears as he smirked. He then leaned forward as he forced his enlarged appendage into her core. His vile breath tainted her ear as he whispered to her.

"My little Geisha."

_/ Will you rescue me? _

_Will you get me out alive? _

_I'm trying to hold on _

_But I have lost the will to fight _

_Will you rescue me _

_And take me far away? _

_From this shattered life /_

Staggered breaths escaped her sore throat. Her legs throbbed and her head pounded. Blood fell from small wounds upon her flesh. Wind blew her way, causing her long ebony hair to fly in her face. She continued going. She did not know where she was going but she knew why. She had finally escaped from his castle. When he had left, she found a hole in his miasma barrier. Without warning, she ran through it and away from there. She was brought back out of memories when her black kimono got caught on a tree root. Unlike her geisha kimono, this one was loose fitting and was made from a soft but strong material. She pulled the cloth and began running again. She knew that if she stopped, he would find her and drag her back to that hell hole. She ran into the night and well into the morning. When noon rolled around, she could no longer see his castle. She looked a head and saw the mountains of the wolf demon tribe. She instantly thought of the wolf prince who was infatuated with her. She knew he would protect her. With that goal in mind, she began to scale the mountain.

Her small hands gripped the rock upon the mountains face. She had managed to walk half way up but the rest she had to climb. A few of the rocks she had grabbed on for leverage had come loose causing her to slip. She was very high up and it would take a moment for her to crash into the soft earth below. She knew this was a fatal fall. She just closed her eyes and accepted that she was going to die. She knew she would be in a better place, away from him unless he found a way to resurrect her. She hoped he didn't. Just then, she felt herself being pulled to a warm body and through the air in the opposite direction. When whatever had caught her stopped moving, she opened her eyes and started in happiness and shock.

She was currently being held by the wolf prince himself. He looked at her with concern and joy shining in his solid blue eyes. He held her tightly but gently in his well muscled arms. His long black mane was pulled back into a high ponytail. His fur headband was in place. A smile was present on his face. She could tell he was happy to see her. He had always been. For some reason, he claimed to love her. It always warmed her heart to see him and the stubborn hanyou argue and fight over her. She sighed as her excitement at seeing him dissipated and he gently set her on her own two feet. His callus hands grasped her shoulders, as if saying, "Don't leave". Though she had no intention to, she let him think she would. After a moment, he pulled her close and held her in a longing embrace. She returned the embrace, slowly wrapping her arms around his armored back. She felt and heard him release a sigh, as if confirming she was really there, before he began to speak. His rough voice sending vibrations through her chest.

"I have missed you so much Kagome. I was starting to think you had died with mutt face in the battle."

"I'm not dead Koga, but I am suffering a fate worse than it."

"Oh Kagome, nothing can be worse than death. Well, nothing except losing you. I can't imagine life without you. This last year has been painful for me. When I saw you falling from the sky, I thought I was seeing things. And for a moment, I knew I was when you looked at me. Now I know that you are really here and I don't plan on losing you again."

"Actually Koga, I was hoping I could stay with you."

"You were Kagome? Really?"

"Yes, I have no where to go with everyone but you dead. Please Koga, let me stay."

"Of course Kagome. I'll let you stay. You always have a place in my pack. You are always welcome."

"Oh thank you Koga! You're the best."

"I know Kagome. Now, let's get to the cave, Ginta and Hakkaku should be back with the kill by now."

"Ok."

With that said, he lifted her, bridal style, into his arms and headed for his den. The den of the wolf demon tribe was rather large for just over a dozen members. She remembered when the cave was filled with wolf demons. But, they were killed by the hanyou that now plagued her mind. That turned her life into a living hell from which there was no escape. Not even death would set her free. He would just resurrect her broken soul. She sighed heavily as she closed her heavy eyes. He walked slowly, so not to disturb her slumber. A smirk appeared upon his wolfish face. He had lied, he knew she was alive. He also knew where she had been. He stared down at the beautiful but unwilling geisha currently sleeping in his arms. He knew the hanyou would notice she was missing, eventually, and put a reward out for anyone who found her alive. He planed to get that reward, even if it meant hurting his woman. His pack needed food more than anything and that was getting scarce.

When he reached the den, he carried her to the back and laid her on his bed. He had plans for her. That night, he was going to make his wildest dream a reality. He placed the fur covers over her shivering body and left to eat. He walked to the front of the den to find his pack sitting around a dead, baby rabbit. That wouldn't feed half a wolf, demonic or not. He sighed, he knew what he had to do. He knew that it would hurt his woman but for the sake of his people, he had to return her to the hell from wince she came. He had to take her back to the hanyou once he placed a reward for her. He told them to feed the meat to the pups and returned to his room.

He pushed back the bamboo curtain that was the door and saw her sitting up, fully awake. She looked to him, happiness sparkling in her eyes. It broke his heart knowing that he would destroy that happiness. But he put his guilt aside when she stood and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his muscular waist and began crying into his armored chest. At first, he didn't know what to do. He then wrapped his arms around her. He gently stroked her back with one hand while the other cradled her head to his chest. He let a soft growl, almost a purr, reverberate through his chest, helping to sooth her. After a moment, her sobs died and her tears were clogged. She still clung to him for he was her only comfort. She knew he would never treat her like the hanyou did. She prayed that that vile creature would never find her. After a moment, she released her hold upon him and looked him in the eyes. Concern clouded his solid blue orbs. He placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, and slowly led her back to his bed. They sat on the edge and he held her close. She knew he wanted to know what was wrong, but she didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong Kagome? I've never seen you cry before. Onegai, tell me what's wrong."

"I was thinking about what I have been through in the last year. How my life has turned into a living hell and I have no escape."

"What do you mean Kagome? If anyone has harmed you, I will kill them."

"Thank you Koga, but I don't think you can."

"Why?"

"Naraku…"

"What about that bastard?"

"He…"

"Tell me Kagome, what did he do to you?"

"He….he…. he kidnapped and rapped me!"

"That bastard! I will kill him for harming my woman!"

"No Koga! Don't you'll die trying, just like Inuyasha! I couldn't bear losing you! You're all I have left!"

"Alright Kagome. I promise I won't fight him. For you, I won't."

"Arigato Koga, Domo Arigato."

He held her close to him, hoping to help dry what was left of her tears. It sickened him. She was no geisha but that was the vile hanyou had made her in to one. The creature had broken her spirit and crushed her dreams. He kissed her forehead when he felt her start to sob again. He stroked her arm and let her cry against him. He felt so guilty, like her pain was his fault. But he knew if he had fought in that battle, he too would be dead. He sighed as he looked at the woman in his arms. He stared into her brown eyes, red and teary, full of pain and suffering. It was then he decided he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't force her to bed with him like he had planed. She may have been a geisha but it wasn't by choice, it was by punishment of death. He smiled and held her close. His heart broke when he remembered that he had to return her to the hanyou when a reward was released. There was no choice. He didn't want to die, and he needed the reward to feed his pack. He sighed again. It was then he noticed her breathing was easy, she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled again as he laid her under the fur covers. Stroking her peaceful face once before leaving to find his pack mates.

_/ How can I go on _

_Pretending that there's nothing wrong? _

_Life has brought me to my knees _

_This mask I hide behind _

_Is killing me _

_There's nothing left _

_Is there anyone who feels like me?_

_When the smoke is gone _

_I have to face what I've become /_

Distant voices echoed through her head, her closed eyes sealing her vision. Though it was not darkness she saw within her eyelids, but light. There was light. She opened her mouth to speak but it refused to open. She took in a deep breath through her stuffed nose and slowly, so not to blind herself, opened her sleepy eyes. She immediately closed them at first, the light was too bright. Then, she felt a shadow cover her. She reopened her eyes to see a pair of crystal blue pools staring back at her. She knew instantly who it was and gave them a warm smile. She received a weary, fanged smile in return. It was then she realized that the pools of crystal blue were tinted with sadness. She didn't know why the wolf prince would be sad and she wanted to know but never got the chance as another set of eyes entered her line of vision. But this set did not make her smile, they made her want to scream.

A pair of blood red orbs now floated only inches from her chocolate brown ones. She bit her tongue in order to hold back her screams. Now she knew why the wolf prince was sad. He was forced to return her to the hell from wince she was running. She tried to move her arms and legs in order to get away from the monster that started down at her with a gaze that sent chills up her spine, but she couldn't. It was then she realized she was chained down. Her eyes widened to the point that they would pop right out of the sockets at any moment. She inhaled deeply and sucked in her gut. She bit her tongue so hard trying not to scream that it started to bleed. The vile hanyou smirked at her, smelling her blood from her bleeding tongue. Homicidal joy flooded his bloody eyes, causing her to gulp. At the sound, he chuckled. The sound resembled that of a psychotic murderer. He lifted his head and looked at her over the tip of his nose. She stopped breathing at his gaze. After a moment, he smiled the most horrid smile that could be imagined and licked her sealed lips. He spared her one last glance before he pulled away from her bound form and looked toward the wolf prince.

"She seems to be in perfect health, well, as perfect as she ever was. Did you touch her in anyway other than carrying her here?"

"No Naraku Sama."

"Good Koga, what would you like in payment?"

"More hunting grounds Naraku Sama, we are running out of food."

"Then you shall have more hunting grounds. Your territory will be expanded another 5 miles in every direction."

"Thank you Naraku Sama!"

"It is the least I can do after you returned my most precious belonging back to me. Perhaps if you ever return here, I will let you play with her. But for now, leave, I believe you have new territory to mark."

The wolf prince bowed low, turned and left without a glance to her. She felt tears in her eyes as she watched his fading form. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip her chin and forcefully turn her head. She gasped as she found herself staring back at the monster. He held her chin tightly but softly, so not to scar her skin. His face held no expression as he stared at her over the tip of his nose, his eyes half lidded. They had changed color, from blood red to bright crimson. She knew what that meant and it scared her more than anything. With a flash, his tainted lips had claimed hers in a diseased kiss. Her jaw went lax, allowing him to do as he pleased. She felt his long, decaying tongue enter her mouth and lick up her spilt blood. She fought the urge to hurl when the nauseous appendage hit the back of her throat. After many torturous moments of this, he released her mouth. He stared at her, his tongue and lips dripping with a mixture of blood and saliva. Using the long muscle of his mouth to slowly lick the pink liquid from his face, smirking as some dripped on to her cheeks. Once his person was clean, he slowly licked her cheeks clean of it, taking extra care to lick around her lips, nose and eyes. After returning his tongue to his mouth, he stared into her frighten orbs and smiled.

"You were a very bad geisha Kagome. Very bad. Running away from your master is punishable by death, but I value you too much. But, you must be punished."

She stared frightfully into his crimson orbs as he brought one hand up and opened her kimono. Then, with two flashes, shredded the fabric. Her jaw quivered as he then slowly took off his own harori and hakama. She sealed her eyes shut tight when he straddled her naked waist. He bent foreword. She felt his hot breath in her ear. The panting breaths slowly stripping her of her very soul. She then felt his vile tongue wrap the shell of her tainted ear. The saliva drenched appendage sent shivers of disgust and fear down her bound spine. Feeling her body shiver beneath him caused him to chuckle. He trailed his six inch tongued from her ear, along her jaw and down her neck. Till it finally settled on her breasts. He looked up to see her biting her lip, making it bleed. With a smirk on his face, he tore into her mouth again, licking up her addicting blood and ravishing her mouth like never before. He pulled away, her blood lining his lips. He slowly licked it away and bent to her ear and spoke, while licking the shell.

"I know the perfect punishment. One that will show you your place, geisha. You are a whore, a slut, my prostitute. I believe over 5 hours of nothing but rutting will show you."

He placed a chaste kiss upon her swollen, bleeding lips.

"And believe me, I can last much longer than that, its your body that will pay the price."

* * *

A tall, regal figure stood in front of the tall stone doors. His white clad body shining in the purple mist that surrounded the castle before him. He lifted his one arm and banged the solid demon bone knocker. The banging it caused echoed for miles. After it stopped, he heard moans and screams from inside. Then, yelling and crying. Finally, he heard foot steps approach the door. The large doors opened to reveal a creature not worthy of the lowest pits of hell but yet the ruler of Japan. The white clad figure bit back a look of disgust as he bowed to the monster and walked inside. The two men walked down the long dark halls in silence. Finally, they entered the office, where almost all of the business took place. The hanyou sat behind a demon bone desk and signaled for the white clad figure to sit in the silk cushioned couch across from him. The regal man at and stared in hatred at the hanyou. The hanyou smirked, he knew the demon before him had the power to kill him. But he also knew that the same demon didn't know he had the power. Their discussion was short, but not short enough for the visitor. As the hanyou grabbed the paper work, he turned back to the demon, a knowing smile on his demented face.

"Lord SesshoMaru, this paperwork is for me to fill out. You may wander the halls until I have your forms ready. Might I suggest the room about 4 doors down. You might find something preoccupying in there."

The white clad figure merely nodded and left the hanyou to his papers. The demon lord growled to himself once he was in the hall. He despised that hanyou but there was nothing he could do. He hated being treated like second rate scum and bowing to that abomination. Its creatures like that that give demons in general a bad name. He clenched his fist so hard, that his claws pierced the flesh of his palm. Blood flowed down his elegant hand, dripping onto the wood floor of the hall. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, his wound healed, and he began walking. He knew what awaited him in the room, but he was curious to see if this geisha was a beautiful and wonderful as the other demon lords said. He passed one door after another until finally he came to the last door in the hallway, the forth door down. Before he opened it, he listened. He heard faint crying and the rustling of clothing. He could smell fear and depression emitting from the woman inside. Her aura was almost not there, like it had been ripped away from her. He cocked an eyebrow at this. He then heard her sit on the bed. He took this as his queue to enter. He opened the door slowly and silently before stepping in.

_/ Will you rescue me? _

_Could you get me out alive? _

_I'm trying to hold on _

_But I have lost the will to fight _

_Will you rescue me _

_And take me far away? _

_From this shattered life /_

She whipped away her tears of pain when she heard foot steps. She looked up expecting to see the hanyou but was shocked. Before her stood a tall, white clad figure. Long silver hair cascaded down his back. Golden eyes stared at her with such intensity, she felt like melting. His pale skin glowed in the darkness that surrounded them. Beautiful markings adorned his royal face, two magenta strips on each cheek and a single crescent moon upon his forehead. A large white boa adorned his shoulder. As she continued looking her visitor over, she noticed he only had one arm. It is then she remembered why that was. Tears formed in her eyes at seeing the deadly figure of her past. She turned away from him, away from the memories he brought. He was the great demon lord, the half brother to her dead love, the aristocratic assassin, he had many names but only one came to her mind when she turned to face the ground as she stood in a low bow.

The demon lord stared at the geisha before him. She looked so familiar. She stared at him in adoration and aw. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. Her long ebony hair shimmered as it fell down her back and flowed over the sheets. He could see water still within the strands. She had recently bathed. He looked over her sitting form. She adorned a see through black kimono with a black obi around her waist. Her legs were bare from mid thigh. Her ivory flesh was covered with shiny scars. He watched as her eyes teared up and she averted her gaze. He could see tears falling down her ruby colored cheeks. Her ebony mane falling around her, hiding her from sight. She wrapped her arms around her self as if to hide her self from his gaze. Then, she stood and bowed to him and called him something no one had dared to in what felt like years, called him by his title, his real title.

"SesshoMaru Sama."

"You know what will happen to you if Naraku Sama hears you call me that?"

"Yes, and I don't care. He isn't a true lord, but you are, SesshoMaru Sama."

"Why do you look so familiar?"

"I was the young girl who traveled with your half brother, Inuyasha, SesshoMaru Sama."

"Kagome, was it?"

"Yes SesshoMaru Sama."

"You may rise Kagome, and tell me what became of the insolent hanyou."

She glanced at his regal form with tear stained eyes as she turned and sat on the edge of the silk bed. Her frail hands played with the tie of her black obi, her eyes were down cast. She sniffled and swallowed hard as she began the tale. She told the demon lord of the grand battle. She spoke of the ambush upon her group and how the sun and sky were blocked out by demons. She bit back tears as she retold the wind witch's betrayal and bloody death at the hands of her hated master. The holder of the soul mirror went next, after absorbing the souls of the monk and slayer, as well as all the demons near, the mirror broke. The vile hanyou, seeing no reason to keep her living, disposed of his incarnation. Her body racked with sobs as she struggled to describe the deaths of the cursed monk, his slayer lover, the young kitsune and the fire cat. She gasped for breath, tears flooded from her eyes, the memory was just too painful. Her body convulsed as she tried to fight her pain. Wheezing sounds and coughs escaped her throat when she tried to speak. Her body leaned foreword, trying to curl up in a ball. This caused her to fall onto the wooden floor. After what seemed like an eternity, her voice began to function, her words began to flow. She seated herself on the floor, back against the bed, as she told the demon lord of his half brothers death.

"That stupid bastard! He died protecting her! Her! He died protecting someone who was already dead! He didn't even bother to stay alive to save me. I know he loved her and I know his life belonged to her. But damnit to hell, he didn't have to die for her! And his death was in vein, she was killed only moments after Naraku disemboweled him. Naraku lopped her head clean off. It was a blood bath SesshoMaru Sama, a pure blood bath. There was a sea of human and demon blood left at the end, the bodies of my friends were left floating in it. The ground there will be crimson and stink of blood and death for centuries to come. I wish I had died with them, that way I wouldn't be in this hell. The real hell can't compare to this."

She wrapped her arms around her arched knees, burying her tearstained face in them. Her body racked with sobs as all of this finally set in. ever since she had been captured, she had told herself that her friends deaths had been a dream planted in her mind by the vile hanyou. Now, after telling the demon lord, it finally set in that what happened was real. This wasn't a dream, a nightmare. It was real, so painfully real. The demon lord stared at her hunched form, his gaze distant. He was sorting through everything she had just told him. His brother was dead, the hanyou had the jewel and the girl before him was suffering a fate worse than hell. If his reason to kill the vile creature before was not good, he had a better one now. The monster had killed his brother, he may not have liked the baka hanyou but he wanted to be the one to end his days. The monster had taken over Japan and placed everyone in a state of fear, that was his job. As he sorted through all of his new reasons, his gaze returned to the girl before him. She reminded him of his human ward, so young and innocent. Fragile and pure. Perhaps that his why he was drawn to help her. He remembered fighting this woman, her fiery spirit and need to protect intrigued him. Her eyes had held a deep passion for those she cared about, her emotions were easily read, like an open book. Now, her spirit was broken, her eyes hollow and her emotions gone. This infuriated him for some unknown reason. He sighed deeply, not knowing what was wrong with him.

"Kagome, Naraku has the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

She looked up at him, sniffling slightly while wiping away her tears.

"Hai, he does."

"Then I believe I have a plan, but I will need your help. Are you willing to risk your life to bring Naraku down?"

"Hai, I am!"

"Then listen closely."

_/ Will you rescue me? _

_Could you get me out alive? _

_I'm trying to hold on _

_But I have lost the will to fight _

_Will you rescue me? _

_And take me far away _

_From this shattered life /_

Thick miasma filled darkness surrounded her. The only sounds within the large room were the vile monsters sleeping breaths. She lay on her side, her naked flesh protected by the silk sheets of the bed. Her hair lay fanned out around her. She stared at the wall nearest to her, listening to the rhythm of his breathing. She blinked twice, a presence at the back of her mind. The demon lord was there, waiting. It was time. She rolled over so she was facing the hanyou's back. She lifted her hands to her face and concentrated what was left of her spiritual energy. Soon, her hands began to glow a dark pink. She took a deep breath before placing her glowing hands near his unprotected back. She squinted her eyes, straining to see. Then, a black light began to make itself known from within his body. Releasing her breath, she pushed her hands inside of his flesh, as if her hands were made of nothing. Soon, she could feel the round surface of the jewel. Grasping it slowly, she gently began to pull it out. She rolled back over, the tainted Shikon no Tama resting within her glowing palms. After a moment, the air became cleaner, the miasma dissipating some. Her hands glowed brighter, purifying the jewel. She quickly stopped her hands from glowing, so not to wake the hanyou. Grasping the jewel tightly in her hands, she dressed and silently escaped. She ran down the halls until she reached the demon lord.

* * *

The night air was chilled with signs of winter. No moon shown in the star filled sky. No clouds could be seen. The demon lord stood before the miasma barrier of the demented monster. He was silent, listening to the sounds within the dark castle. He could hear her breathing, it was uneven, showing she was doing her part. Soon, the barrier began to weaken. He continued to stand, listening. He could hear her hurried footsteps as she ran toward him. Soon, her silhouette appeared in the darkness. Her aura shining like a beckon in the night. As she drew nearer, he unsheathed the Tokijin and destroyed what little remained of the once impenetrable barrier. Her exhausted body collided with his towering form as a flock of Saimioshyo flew into the castle to awaken their master. He placed his hands on her panting shoulders. She pulled back, a bright smile on her face, and opened her hand to him. There, resting in the delicate curve of her hand lay the purified Shikon no Tama. A smirk appeared upon his face. The hanyou was now nothing more than a scheming coward. He had no strength of his own. The demon lord grabbed her hand with his and closed them gently.

"He is coming, best you stand behind me and keep this out of sight."

"What if he kills you?"

"Naraku has no power of his own, now he is nothing but a coward. Do not worry about me Kagome."

"Alright, if you say I don't have to."

The demon lord released her closed fist and moved to walk past her, but she stopped him. She stood and gave him a chaste kiss upon his cheek. His eyes widened in shock. He looked down into her sparkling brown eyes before she moved to stand behind him. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he stood with Tokijin drawn, ready for the monster. The dark creature emerged from his castle, his eyes the color of fresh blood. He stalked toward the two, his claws ready to kill. He stopped walking about two yards form the demon lord. A violent wind broke through the area, causing their hair to fly. She watched as the demon lords silver locks danced around his godly form. She looked past him to see the hanyou's ebony locks dancing around him like the dark god. From her standpoint, this was a fight between Yin and Yang, black and white, good and evil. And it was. The demon lord lifted the Tokijin in the air, preparing for the short fight that was to come. As he stared forward, he saw her reflection upon the blades surface. Her brown eyes matched his golden ones in intensity and anger. She wanted that monster dead as much as he, maybe even more. He returned his gaze to the hanyou before him as the thing began to speak.

"Give me back my Jewel! You both will pay for stealing it from me!"

"What will you do Naraku, run and hide while your servants do your dirty work?"

"You…"

"Admit it, you have no power on your own. That is why you needed the Jewel. Without it, you are nothing but a cowardly waste of flesh, air and space."

"You will regret saying that!"

The hanyou charged, sick joy of murder shown in his bloody eyes. The demon lord merely stood, holding Tokijin firmly in his hands. As the monster drew close, Tokijin began to glow blue. The closer the hanyou got, the brighter Tokijin glowed. Soon, bolts of energy were surging off the blade. When he was almost a foot away, the demon lord raised Tokijin high in the air and shouted the words Dragon Strike. The bolts of surging energy soon connected with lighting coming from the dark clouds that hand rolled in above them. Then, in a flash of bright blue light that left the girl blinded, the hanyou was dead. There were no screams, there was no time. Within an instant, he was burnt alive. All that remained of the evil creature was a pile of ashes that were soon blown into the wind. The demon lord sheathed Tokijin as she stepped up next to him, the jewel still clenched in her small fist.

"Is he really dead?"

"Hai, he is gone."

"Good."

"What will you do now, Kagome?"

"Protect the Jewel, that is my purpose."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I have no where to go."

"Then you will come and live within my palace walls."

"Why?"

"So I can protect the protector of the Jewel. So it cannot fall into the hands of creatures like Naraku again."

"Oh, all right."

The demon lord stared down at the girl, her brown eyes sparkled with hope. He did not know what was wrong with him, but he blamed his human ward. She had melted his heart. Now, this young girl had taken it over. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her close. She gasped when she felt herself pressed against his armored chest. She looked up into his golden eyes, they were warm. Something was wrong with him and she knew what. She gave him a small smile, watching his eyes change from dark gold to light gold. The sky began to change color with the first sunrise in at least a year. Bright pinks and yellows and blues flew over the two standing so close. Flocks of birds flew overhead, their songs filling the morning air. Grass and animals began to return as the miasma disappeared and the castle fell. All of this went unnoticed by the demon lord and the girl, who were preoccupied with each other's mouths. When they pulled apart, they stared longingly into the other's eyes. He held her body close to his own as his youki cloud formed under their feet, slowly carrying them away.

She stared at the sunrise, the sight filling her with lost hope. She clung to the demon lord, afraid to fall. Thoughts filled her mind as she stared at the horizon. Thoughts of her past, everything she had been through up to that moment. All of the pain she had felt. All of the battles she had fought. The love she felt for the demon lords late half brother. Her now dead friends. Her family that was out of reach. The demon lord standing beside her. She thought of how gentle his kiss is, how soft his lips are. Tears threatened her eyes as she thought about that past year. Her soul was broken, her spirit shattered, her innocence taken, her honor and dignity striped from her. Her hope had died. She was hollow. But then he came, he listened to her words, saw her tears, felt her pain. He healed her wounds, pieced her spirit back together, sewed up her soul and restored her honor and dignity. He brought her hope. He had freed her. He helped her to escape and killed her tormentor. She smiled as she stared forward., into the future.

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"For saving me from this shattered life."

_/ Take me far away _

_From this shattered life /_


End file.
